Finding life with Greeks
by They call me the fork
Summary: *13 year old Alexis has grown up on the streets of manhatten and she's learned her way through tough situations. She believe she can face any problem, and walk away from it unharmed. And it was like that, until two weeks ago... I DO NO OWN PJATO*
1. Chapter 1

If there's anything I have learned from living on the streets of Manhattan for the last seven years of my life, it's that you need to stay tough to survive. There have always been muggers. There have always been bullies. There have always been creeps with black vans offering candy. But there's never been anything, compared to what's going on in my life now. And now, I'm going to tell you my story, and how I became the most amazing friggen demigod ever known to ancient Greece! Well, or so I believe. Everyone there believes im a wimp. Because I haven't been claimed. They tease me that since I'm so weak looking, (total lie) that I must be Demeter. They say that seeing how I'm so ugly, (total lie) I must be Hephaestus's daughter. I wouldn't mind being a child of Hephaestus. Or of Demeter. But not because I'm weak. Or because I'm ugly. Because I'm creative, and proud of my heritage. And truthfully, I'm not ugly. I'm not weak. I have long light brown hair. I have a pale complexion. I have piercing icy blue eyes. I wear what I wore on the streets. I look tough enough. I arm wrestled a fifty year old man in a soup kitchen for ten bucks. I won. Now I know what you're all thinking. That's so cruel! How could you take money from an old man? Well the truth is, that if your going to get to know me, you'd realise what I have been through. How, stealing was a last resort to survive on the streets of new York. That and it was fun. I have so much amazing stuff. I stole a pillow pet from Walmart. I have flashlights. I have an amazing iPod with an amazing amount of playlists. I managed to keep myself Alive stealing. And that's how it's always been. I won't steal from the others. Not unless they provoke me. So bit of advice? Don't. I sleep with a knife under my pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

I was at MCDONALDS. I was also doing what I do best. Stealing. Not food. Money. MCDONALDS was filthy. I'd been in back. Roaches littered the floors. Disgusting. I saw a girl slightly shorter than myself with a glint in her eye that told me all I needed to know. She was here for the same reason. I stare at her punk rock outfit. Nice. We were wearing pretty much the same outfit, except her shirt read snailords. I made a quick decision and grabbed her elbow. I led her outside as she threatened me. Once we were out the door I ducked behind a truck. I yanked her down. "You were going to rob them weren't you?" She asks. I smile. "Blind." She and I share a quick laugh. "Good to know were on the same page. Wanna help?" She sized me up and said, "I want half." I grin like a Cheshire cat and say, "but of course! I wouldn't cheat you out of your hard earned money! My names Alexis by the way." She reaches out and grabs my hand. " alyissa. And yes , you would." We laugh again. And for the first time, I believe I may have made myself a friend. We walk back in and I smile politely. Alyissa does the same. The boy asks, "are you ready to order?" He looks about our age so I ask him "what's good," I glance at his name tag, "Danny?". I bite my lip and smile, sliding my hand across the counter , straight into his. His eyes bug. I giggle a little. it was a slow day, so nobody was there. Nobody but alyissa, the staff, and I. He turns around and says, "hey boss? Dad! I'm taking off for the day OK?" Then a fat old man wades into the room. Danny slips his hand away from mine and nods. His father looks angry, but seems to consider something. He turns, and announces that the whole staff was leaving early. People rush out the door until it's just the three of us. And his dad. "I see you still have a couple customers! You treat to them and lock up." he tosses his son the keys. I smile politely and say, "can you give me a moment? I want to speak with my sister." We both turn and walk to the bathroom. She burst out laughing. I glare. "You want to help or no?" She sighs and agrees. So we go over the plan. Alyissa and I strode back out and I say loudly enough for Danny to hear, " ok so I just need some privacy with him OK? He's totally hot." she smiles and nods when he can see us. "OK thanks sis!" I say, and turn back to Danny. "I lower my eyelashes and ask, " is there somewhere private, we can talk?" He smiles and says, " i know just the place." he grabs my hand and pulls me into his dad's office. Then he turns the lights down and presses a button. Music fills my ears. He yanks me toward him and places his hands on my hips. We spin around, and around. I wait for alyissa to give the signal. While we spin I snatch his wallet. And his phone. Just when I am beginning to feel exhausted from spinning hear it. "Alexis, its been long enough! Quit shagging him and lets go!" I silently make a mental note to murder her later, and take a slow breath in his ear. " I have to go," I whisper. "But I'll be back." He seems to believe my little act. I go to leave but he holds me to him. And kisses me. It takes all my willpower not to slaughter him. I smile and walk out. Alyissa is still standing there with a smirk on her face. I glare and say, "not one word or I will crush your windpipe." About ten minutes later we see a pair of boys about our age skateboarding. Probably a little younger. They were obviously rich, so naturally, I'm already telling alyissa our plan. We walk over and she begins to sweet talk the more outgoing one. I stand there and act shy, while the other boy stares at me. He then turns and asks alyissa if I might be interested. I make myself turn red like I'm blushing by holding my breath. I smile and say that yes I am interested. The boys and us are talking, and I ask, "can I try your skateboard?" by now we already have their wallets. Alyssa pipes up, "no I want to!" the boys grin and say sure. We both take one of their boards and pretend we don't know what we are doing. I turn and look at alyissa. I nod and yell, "see ya suckers!" We skate away at top speed while the boys scream behind us. I lead her to my "home". It's in the woods on some rich idiots property. All I have is a tarp which is fastened into a tent, another tarp under, branches under a pool cover, and some sleeping bags. I sit down and start a fire. Alyssa sits and empties her bag. I do the same. In my backpack I pull out my new things. three flashlights, a couple burgers, (not from MCDONALDS) six wallets, and my favorite knives. A bowie, A machete and the most beautiful bc-41 you will ever see.I see a beautiful name brand purse. I empty that and begin counting all of my money. The womany was really loaded. I now have three thousand four hundred and seventy five has three thousand nine hundred and twelve dollars. We begin to tell our life stories. We compare stories and argue about who's the better thief. We soon fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
